


how they shine for you

by umspider



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Oblivious Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, Supercorp Trash, kara is big spoon, karlena, lena is little spoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umspider/pseuds/umspider
Summary: A series of soft chapters :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	1. Big Spoon or Little?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scvrletblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvrletblake/gifts).



> hello :)
> 
> my friend made me post this (she literally held me at gun point and shook me back and forth and said “if you don't post this i’ll massacre your family” so i was like “fine.. i guess” and here i am posting it) so thanks sara
> 
> this is for sara, who just to clarify, did not threaten my family’s lives or my own.
> 
> i hope you enjoy although i still dont know entirely why im posting it, its literally seven sentences

kara mindlessly reached into the cutlery drawer as she went about laying the table. when she opened the drawer, she felt an ever so slight panic in her chest rise as she was greeted by all different sorts of sizes and types of cutlery.

“hey lena? big spoon or little spoon?”

lena - who was paying not much attention to her - turned her face towards kara while her eyes still looked at her phone.

“okay i dont know why youre asking me this but im probably more of a little spoon than a big one.” kara looked at her hands holding the bigger spoon in her right and the smaller spoon in her left.

“i guess im the big spoon then.”


	2. Heavy Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy rain disrupts an evening.
> 
> Unedited, I apologise in advance.

kara sighed, trying to focus on the book in front of her as the rain drummed away on the skylight. sitting on the long sofa with her legs tucked up next to her, there was plenty of room. well, there was, before lena came and joined her. lena sat on the other side of the sofa but with her legs stretched out so that they just touched kara's thigh.

having heard the sigh from kara, and noticing the previous sighs from lost pages and concentration, lena pushed her foot a little bit further, grabbing kara's attention. kara turned to face her immediately.

"hey there." lena began.

"hiya." was the response.

"you okay?" lena asked gently. 

kara didnt entirely know what was going on but when she listened to how gently lena spoke, and the genuine concern that bled through her words, she felt herself melt inside. she turned to face the rain through the windows of the living room.

"i can't concentrate. ive read the same paragraph about sixteen times and not one part of it has registered in my brain." she confessed. lena tilted her head as she smiled softly at her, triggering a smile from kara who turned to face her again.

"do you think its the rain?" she asked further. kara nodded. their conversation was about to die out when kara quickly cut in.

"although, not for the reason you probably think."

"oh yeah? and what reason might that be." lena felt a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she saw kara's furrowed brow and an expression full of thinking.

"i- uh.. I really want to go out in the rain. like in the movies where they sing in the rain. or, not necessarily sing but just.... go out." 

"in the rain? you'll catch a cold." 

"i dont care, i wont go out for long, i just am so bored and the idea seems so fun." 

"okay."

"okay?"

"well," lena began with an umbothered sigh, placing a bookmark at her page and closing the book, "I see no stopping you, and where is the harm really? In fact, I think I'll join you." the smile that covered kara's face was well worth the possibility of a runny nose.

"you will?!" excitement could be heard clearly in kara's voice.

"yeah, screw it. shoes?" she gestured to their shoes by the door. kara paused for a moment, evidently thinking, but she shook her head and took of her socks instead. she then removed her hoodie to avoid that getting wet, but didn't care much as she removed no more clothing from her person. lena mimicked her, taking off her own hoodie and socks.

lena retrieved the keys for the back door before they both took deep breaths as lena twisted the key.

"ready, my love?" lena asked, hand grasping the handle. kara nodded eagerly, and lena laughed internally at the seriousness on her face. "lets go then." she grinned, pushing down on the handle and opening wide the door.

the temperature change was immediate, and lena brought her hands to her arms, rubbing them to warm herself up. kara seemed to either not care, or was blinded by her excitement to the change. she leapt out and opened her arms to welcome the rain.

the rain had seemed a lot when she was reading, listening to the heavy raindrops on the window, but actually being out in it was totally different. feeling every drop on her skin was waking her up from a sleep she didnt realise she was sleeping. seeing kara so happy was endearing and lena couldnt help but fall in love with her a little bit more. 

the heavy rain was drenching kara entirely, but she didnt care. she felt her clothes hug tight to her body as the rain soaked into them, and she felt lena's stare on her, hugging her more than anything. 

kara turned to face lena with a wide grin on her face. lena herself was soaked, her hair slightly wavy and down by her shoulders. she had a soft smile that was absolutely beautiful to kara.

"you happy?" lena almost had to shout through the rain.

kara simply nodded. she opened her arms to invite lena in, and lena made her way willingly into kara's chest.

"yeah I'm happy." she grinned, taking advantage of their height difference to kiss lena gently on the head. lena looked up to face kara and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, warmth blooming in their chests.

"i love you kara." she said for the millionth time, meaning it more and more every time.

"i love you lena." kara smiled, showing her teeth, barely containing her pure joy.


End file.
